


And a Happy Birthday to You~

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: CAKE IS LIFE, Cake, F/M, M/M, She's the best, Two Shot, birthday fic, but in denial, even about the friendship part, happy birthday Aomine, kagakuro friendship is amaze, kind of insinuated akakuro, momoi deserves an award, momoi is the best pseudo mom, momoi taking care of her boys, my two fave idiots, slight kikuro in the background, sort of aokaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone pitches in to prepare for Dai-chan's birthday party. (Two-shot, in honor of one of my favorite character's birthday ouo)</p><p>Chapter One: Party Planning</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Happy Birthday to You~

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, so here's my contribution for Aomine-kun's birthday! The second chapter will be up tomorrow (I just wanted to get SOMETHING done on the actual day).
> 
> ENJOY~!

"TETSU-KUN, TETSU-KUUUUUUN!" The cell phone drops from his hands and clatters on the floor, Kuroko staring down at it in shock for a moment; Momoi-san and Kise-kun can be loud, but not  _that_ loud. This is the type of loudness that points to being murdered or seriously injured- or freaking out over a certain dumbass's birthday.

"Yes, Momoi-san? Are you alright?"

"Oh my GOSH, Tetsu-kun! You will not believe it! I was-" she pauses, and it sounds like she puts her hand over the speaker to talk to someone, "-just getting ready to start on my homework, you know? My schedule has been absolutely  _packed_ lately- basketball and my home ec club and homework and- well, whatever, besides the point. I was just about to start in on math, when I remembered- GUESS FREAKIN' WHAT? IT'S DAI-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! How could I forget?! Like, oh my god, I am a  _terrible_ friend! Uh, and you  _know_ his parents aren't going to have anything ready for him- gosh, they are so insensitive sometimes, I mean, I love them, but,  _come on_ , you know?- so I've been working double time to get everything together, and it would literally mean the absolute  _world_ to me if you would just- you know- come over and help? Please, please, please,  _please_ , Tetsu-kun!" Momoi speeds out without taking a single breath.

Kuroko finishes wrapping the box, carefully creasing the edges and taping them down, under the watchful eye of his grandmother. "I suppose I have time to come over and assist. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, that would actually be amazing, Tetsu-kun! I was just about to send Ki-chan out to get stuff- but, since you're coming, could you actually pick up some..." Kuroko takes the notepad and pen his grandmother offers him- she always seems to know when he needs things- and diligently scrawls- and subsequently crosses out- the supplies Momoi ticks off, sounding harried and scatterbrained.

"Ooh, don't forget to ask Kurokocchi to get-" Kise interjects in the background. "Oh, yeah! And some, uh-" there's another long pause that hints to a discussion between Momoi-san and Kise-kun, and Kuroko doodles in the margin of the notepad, planning out where and when he'll need to get to each store to get all the stuff that's needed- which is quite a lot, actually. Maybe he can talk Kagami-kun into helping him carry?

"-That should be it! Thanks so much, Tetsu-kun; you really are a saint! Do you need me to send Ki-chan to come help you? Because, if it's too much-"

"There is no need. I will be fine, Momoi-san. I will try to get there as soon as possible."

"Okay! Thanks, Tetsu-kun~ Ki-chan says to tell you he says hi, by the way~"

"Good-bye, Momoi-san."

"Wait, but should I tell Ki-chan-?"

"I really should get going."

"Oh, right! See you soon, Tetsu-kun!"

* * *

Kuroko walks slowly through the aisles of the store, Kagami trailing along beside him. "I don't understand why I have to help with that bastard's birthday party." Kagami grumbles under his breath, pouting like a child; honestly, if Kuroko had known that Kagami could whine so much, he would've bribed Murasakibara-kun to help him instead. "Kagami-kun, if you didn't want to come help me, you didn't have to."

"Aw, come on, when you put it that way, I sound like an asshole."

"Well, Kagami-kun is being one right now."

"Oi!"

A small smile tugs at Kuroko's lips as he sweeps a few packages of pre-made cake mix that earns him a snooty scoff from his friend. "You're buying  _that_ crap? Why don't you just let Coach bake it- it'll be just as edible as a cake made with that store bought crap."

Kuroko lets out a small sigh and flashes Kagami an amused- yet exasperated- look.  "Then what would  _you_ suggest I buy, Kagami-kun? Are you volunteering to bake the cake for Aomine-kun's birthday?"

"No way in hell!" he bellows, drawing the glares of everyone else in the supermarket. "I'm not baking that bastard a damn thing!"

"Kagami-kun," The amusement gives way to complete exasperation. "I thought you and Aomine-kun were starting to get along; you play basketball with him every weekend. He comes to your apartment all the time- the two of you spend more time together than the two of us do."

"That doesn't mean I have to like the bastard!"

"...Mm..." Kagami bristles at the I-know-something-you-don't noises Kuroko makes as they continue down the aisle, Kuroko placing things carefully in the buggie, Kagami glowering at everyone they pass. "Shut up! What the hell would you know about anything, anyways?"

"..."

"Damn it, Kuroko! Stop looking at me like that!"

Those big blue eyes remain on Kagami, eyebrows raised an increment, lips twitched into an indulgent smile. "Kagami-kun is very funny."

"What the hell? No I'm not- wait, are you making fun of me?"

"No, of course not."

"Damn it, Kuroko! Fine, I'll make that bastard a damn cake- but only because I wouldn't have anyone else to play one-on-ones with if he died because of a damn birthday cake." Kuroko hides his smile at the  _adorable_ pout Kagami has on his face, still vehemently denying his friendship with Aomine- although it's not as if that dumb ganguro is much better. According to Momoi, Aomine still insists that Kagami is just an annoying bastard, even though he doesn't seem too annoyed whenever he gets a text challenge to a one-on-one- or annoyed at all, really.

* * *

 Aomine lets out an annoyed grunt as Kise continues bothering him. "Aominecchi~ C'mon, play with me~" He trills in that annoying ass voice he uses when he wants something- it's all high-pitched and sing-songy and makes Aomine want to strangle him.

"No. Not enough of a challenge."

"Aw, Aominecchi! So mean!" Kise pouts one of his patented, guaranteed-to-make-fangirls-offer-him-anything pouts. It's annoyingly attractive. Not that Aomine's noticed, or anything, like no way in hell- Kise Fuckin' Ryouta is not his type on any level. Maybe if he were a girl with huge knockers, but, fuck no, not as he is now. "Come on, just because you prefer playing with Kagamicchi-"

"Oi, I do  _not_ -"

"-Doesn't mean you can't still play with me! We never go one-on-one anymore!" Kise's pout deepens and he does his attempt at puppy dog eyes, holding the ball close to his chest and sniffing pitifully. He looks like Satsuki whenever Aomine forgets to give her shit on White Day- not like he could actually  _eat_ the damn chocolates she makes anyways- and Aomine doesn't feel like looking at that damn pleading face, so he pushes off the bench with a long-suffering sigh and grumbling to himself.

"And I don't like playing against that damn Bakagami," Aomine barks, because, for the record, Kagami is just a pain in the ass that is more annoying when ignored than when indulged. "He just won't leave me the fuck alone about it. It's annoying as hell."

"Aominecchi, you don't have to lie about you and Kagamacchi being friends."

"Oi, why the hell would I be friends with that annoying dumbass?!"

"Because you hang out with him every weekend," Kise replies, dribbling the ball as he flashes Aomine a pitying look. "You know, you and Kagamacchi should really stop lying to yourselves; everybody knows you're friends. You're not fooling anybody."

"Shut the fuck up, Kise!"

* * *

 "Oh, Tetsu-kun! Thank god! I had to send out Ki-chan earlier to keep Dai-chan occupied, so..." Momoi gives a little self-deprecating shrug as she continues stirring a bowl of something. Her eyes slide past Kuroko and take in Kagami, who's carrying almost triple the amount that Kuroko is, and looking quite pissed about it. "Kagamin, you're here too! Oh, thanks so much for coming to help!"

"Uh, no problem."

"Kagami-kun will bake the cake," Kuroko states, and Momoi smiles so wide it looks painful. "Oh my gosh, really? Thank you so, so, so much, Kagamin! You have no idea how much that means to me- you're the best!" Her eyes are all sparkly and Kagami shifts uncomfortably under her gaze; it's not  _really_ such a big deal to make one stupid cake, is it?

"Okay, so, ah, the kitchen is all yours, Kagamin! Tetsu-kun and I will handle everything else!" The harried pink-haired girl hustles them inside, twittering about things that need to be done, that have been done, that are being done, and on and on; she's talking so fast Kagami wonders how she even has time to  _breathe_. "Sorry if I'm being too hyper, guys! I've been drinking coffee all morning- I definitely have to pull an allnighter to finish this one! Dai-chan better be super grateful tomorrow~" She sticks her bottom lip out, pouting but not really pouting, because real pouting would take time she most definitely does  _not_ have.

* * *

It took hours- days, really- but it is done, officially, spectacularly,  _finally_ done, and Momoi can't help but to step back and admire the view. She decorated the whole living room with twinkling lights and a bit banner that says HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAI-CHAN and she set up his favorite music playing from the speakers and she invited the guys from Touou and the guys from Seirin and the old gang from Teikou and she is so  _exhausted_ that just existing is painful- but it's worth it. It is most definitely worth it. Kuroko stayed over the whole night- Kagamin did too. She called Ki-chan, and got him to convince Dai-chan to stay over at his house- although Dai-chan was being a huge baby and it took  _forever_ to get him to stop whining-

"He will love it, Momoi-san."

Her eyes slide from the lights to Kuroko, Kuroko the freaking  _angel_ who dropped everything to help set up Dai-chan the Jerk's birthday party, and she smiles. Because this was so, so,  _so_ worth it. This party- it wasn't just for Dai-chan. It was for her, for Tetsu-kun. Even after the Winter Cup, her boys never seemed to have time to get together, except for the occasional impromptu basketball game. And, she missed them. She missed her friends- those basketball idiots who everyone loves to call "the Generation of Miracles"- and this party was her excuse to guilt her boys into getting back together, even if it's only for an hour or two and because she got Kuroko to help her convince Akashi, bribed Murasakibara with cake, and appealed to Midorima's weird little Oha-Asa side.

_It was worth it._

"Momoi-san, you should rest."

"Eh?" she blinks blindly at Tetsu-kun for a moment before scrubbing at her exhausted eyes. "Hah. I guess you're right. But, you and Kagamin should get some rest too-"

"We will be fine. Go take a nap in Aomine-kun's room. We will wake you up when it's time."

Momoi just stares at Kuroko for a moment, gazing at him like she doesn't know what exactly to do, until he glides over and guides her up the stairs and into the messy cesspool that is Dai-chan's room- she doesn't even have the presence of mind to apologize for how messy it is.

Kuroko helps her onto the bed, pulling the duvet over her, and she's down for the count before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

"Hurry up, Aominecchi!"

Aomine continues at his leisurely pace, much to Kise's dismay.  _Aominecchi! Hurry up! You're cutting into my Kurokocchi time!_ A cross between a grimace and a pout settles on Kise's face, and he can barely restrain himself from grabbing that Ahomine and forcibly  _dragging_ him down the street. "Aominecchi, stop being such a slow poke~"

"Oi, Kise, what the hell are you so excited about?"

"Nothing! Just hurry  _uuuuup_!"

Aomine's house comes into sight, and while Kise hurries up, excited to see his  _adorable_ Kurokocchi, Aomine starts dragging his feet.  _What the hell is so exciting about another year of mom and dad forgetting my damn birthday? What, did Satsuki invite over Sakurai? Tetsu? That damn Bakagami? Who the fuck even cares- it's gonna be lame no matter what._

But he doesn't stop, and soon he's on the doorstep of his house, and Kise is impatiently waiting for him to dig out his house keys, and it's all just  _annoying_ as fuck, and then-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOMINE!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Don't forget to drop some kudos or comments before you leave!


End file.
